


Loop De Loop

by Neruwriter



Series: These little things(that make us) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boxer Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin Is a Sweetheart, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphan!Chan, Pls be soft on me, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, Soft Kisses, Swimmer Bang Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both of them are a mess, idk how tagging works, it's okay they still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neruwriter/pseuds/Neruwriter
Summary: They wouldn't change this certain loop in their lives, it's a routine both Chan and Woojin look forward to everyday.It's their routine.





	Loop De Loop

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i made this on a whim for more woochan so im filling up the tags rn. basically this fic is just me projecting my love to bang chan through woojin. hope you folks like this

It's a routine.

Exactly at 4.00 p.m., Woojin would stand outside the glass doors of the indoor pools. Hands in his pockets and a lollipop hanging from one side, perfectly intent in watching Chan do his laps in the water. Eyes lingering towards alabaster skin, the muscles stretched and tense from exertion but otherwise beautiful as he watches his boyfriend gracefully move in the pool. It was almost as if Chan belongs in the water with the way he glides smoothly in it every time he swims and honestly, Woojin felt slightly proud of himself for talking the other boy out of dropping from the district swim team. Chan just seems much happier doing this.

Woojin would come inside after a while, help the younger pack his duffel bag and dry his hair for him, the smell of chlorine sticking to damp skin. He'd play with his fingers as the elder fusses with his dark curls, a quiet hum of the latest Pop song echoes through the locker room as he does so. Once in awhile, Chan would join in on the singing, both of their voices sometimes soft and floaty. If they're feeling a little fun, they exaggerate and even comically sing to it. By the point the singing dies down, Woojin would still be playing with the younger boy's hair, sometimes even finding himself braiding small tufts of it.

Woojin always had a thing for his curls, fingers sometimes finding their way tangled in the loose locks when they held each other close. It wasn't necessarily a need, just a habit. A habit that honest to god makes Chan a little weak in the knees and heart beating way too fast for his own health. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but lean into the gentle hands, yearning for it to last a little longer when it leaves. 

With a swing of his legs, the older sits opposite to him on the bench. Just like that, a mere distance from the younger, Woojin can see the slight flutter of the other's lashes. Sees the hushed hues of pink that colors his cheeks. Sees the scar that lines the side of his chest from that one incident he had with the pool ladder. Woojin sees all sides of him when they're huddled together like this under the obnoxious fluorescent light and sometimes Chan feels overwhelmed with the attention but otherwise, he feels mostly shy. It's not all that bad though, just something he has yet to get used too. 

Then out of nowhere, their faces would be so close to each other, just a few centimeters away from kissing. So close that Woojin could see the dip from the scar the swimmer had on his brow and Chan could feel the growing stubble the older had yet to shave off. A moment of silence and then it's always Chan who pulls back, flustered by the sudden intimacy but still giggling from surprise, blush high up his cheeks. Woojin would just smile wider, ushering the other boy to quickly change so that they could quickly get out of there. If they've stolen kisses from each other and murmured sweet words after that then nobody else has to know.

They'd leave after, with him bundled up in the elder's jacket and their fingers intertwined, huddling in to each other's warmth as the October breeze picks up. In some way, despite the younger boy's protests, Chan's bag would always end up slung over the older boy's shoulder - together with Woojin's duffel - and the added weight seems non-existent to him, almost comforting as they threaded the path. With steady steps they make their way home, albeit a little slow - anything to make the moment last longer. 

Once in a while, a game of tag will commence out of nowhere - courtesy of Chan's playfulness - and the dull thud of footsteps accompanied by the yells of laughter fill the serene silence of the neighborhood. It's a must that Woojin becomes the chaser and Chan takes the opportunity to entertain the elder as he sprints, praying for his feet to carry him faster than Woojin can. Poking out his tongue, calling out silly names, teasing - he gives it his all to rile the other up. Woojin would just growl playfully before catching up to him in a sudden burst of energy and Chan just runs faster.

It's times like this Woojin uses to appreciate the boy running in front of him. From the way his curls bounce under the sun to the way his nose scrunches up before shooting a cheeky grin when Woojin is millimeters away from catching him. Chan looks the happiest at this moment, wild and carefree. It's cheesy and cliché, but there's no denying that he would do anything to make that smile last forever.

Nearing the corner, breaths heaving and the tips of their mouths quirked up, the chase always ends when their fingers curl together at the sight of the junction. A red flush taints both of their cheeks, either from the cold or from chasing each other, neither of them knows but its a beautiful sight, one that reminds you of lovesick teenagers in films where time was never a concept. And maybe that's just how it was for them. When together everything feels timeless.

From time to time they would stop at the stalls filling their sides on the way home, but lately, they've taken a liking to a certain one sitting just two stalls away from the end of the alley. The few thousand won they have in their pockets, it's usually just enough to buy both of them a few pieces of hotteok. Maybe even share a bunggeopang with ice cream. The walk home became even slower after that as they nibble onto the treats, occasionally feeding the other a few pieces of the sweet snack. Chatter fills in between munching and if there's a random chance that a dog passes by, they (read: Chan) would stop by and play with it, Woojin fondly looking at his boyfriend as the other boy's eyes light up when the dog licks his hand. 

It'll go quiet after that, hands still intertwined with each other. The silence that's left in the few moments they had used to be awkward, when words seem to fail and all other senses heightened it becomes impossible not to, but now its something to remember as they laugh at the memory, finding it amusing that back then they couldn't even look at each other in the eyes. Now they find ease in the silence, using it to full advantage as they take their time to sort out their thoughts or steal glances of the other.

Chan would play with their hands at times like these, thumb tracing over the multiples bruises and bandages wrapped around Woojin's hand, picking at the tape until the older notices and reprimands him about it. In a few moments of boldness, he would press his lips softly against the boy's knuckles, Woojin pulling his hand away quickly with his face dipped in red and words of shock stumbling out of his mouth, Chan laughing loudly before their fingers find each other again. 

Time passes and they arrive at the bus stop, the younger of the two running to plop himself down onto the steel bench, wincing when he dropped too hard on the cold metal. The older boy would shake his head fondly, rolling his eyes when the swimmer would start whining about how his butt hurts or how his body's sore from all the practice he'd done. Chan would never admit it but Woojin was now partly the reason why he still pushes himself to attend every swim practice held by their coach, even staying back late or coming in during the weekends to practice just to make his hyung proud of him. Plus he gets the bonus kisses from the older boy, something he looks forward to at the end of every practice or competition.

Although most of the time it's Woojin that comes to walk Chan home, some days it's the other way around. It's a rare opportunity, one that the younger boy would never miss, even if the journey to Woojin's dojo is way longer than the route back home but it's worth it. Seeing Woojin spar with other boxers is a religious experience in itself as he waits for the other to finish training. If it's not sparring then it's him working the pads, fists sending solid punches at the soft target. Chan watches as sweat lines down the side of the boy's neck, dipping into his collarbones before touching the material of his muscle tee. If his boyfriend's wearing a tank top then he would get the rare treat of watching his back muscles flex under the lighting of the dojo, cheeks turning a warm red color when he catches himself staring. 

Sometimes Woojin would notice him standing outside the dojo, smirking before flexing his muscles frequently as he cools down, enjoying the look of awe on the younger's face. Chan wasn't so shabby himself but nothing beats to the outline of abs when the older boy's muscle tee stretches across tan skin in the particular moment when he reaches up on his tiptoes during the cooling down. 

The second Woojin finishes and comes out with his friends flanking his sides, they immediately tease the couple, hooting and bantering with the older boy as Chan flushes from the embarrassing but otherwise supportive comments about their relationship. It's relieving to have some friends that have their backs when they had come out to the world. Even more so when his Nana back home had only uttered an 'I told you so' to Jihyo when he had opened himself up about his sexuality. The thought warmed Chan's heart as he wonders what Nana was going to cook for dinner for the lot of them back home.

When his boyfriend's mind seems to wander off, Woojin sits close to him, guiding the boy to lie down and rest his head on his lap when no one's around. That's how they would always wait for the bus, close to each other under the roof of the bus stop. By the time the bus arrives, Chan would be asleep, Woojin half-carrying and half-hauling his weight onto the bus, climbing the stairs together with him in his semi-awake consciousness. 

The older boy takes the responsibility to swipe their cards before entering to find seats for the both of them, trudging to the second row on the left and making their place there. The ride back to Chan's street is a silent one, said boy already dozing off on his shoulder, exhaustion seeping into his bones. Chan looks much younger when he's asleep, soft snores tickling the juncture of his neck where his younger boyfriend had nuzzled into seconds ago. Woojin would curl his pinky finger with Chan's just for the heck of it, heart leaping around like a bunny in a sudden bout of giddiness. 

It's fun watching people around them outside from the window, the bursts of colors from the scenery keeping his eyes locked on the other side of the glass. He would count the landmarks on the way, counting down to the last one before he pushes the button and waits for the bus to pull up by the road at an old bus stop. 

Woojin gives up on waking Chan up when he looks that peaceful, so he settles on giving him a piggyback ride out of the bus and onto the streets. Most of the time as Woojin walks, Chan would wake up from the constant rocking every step causes and stays quiet, content at being carried before demanding that he be let down to walk by himself. Then they would reach out for their hands and clasp it together, swinging it back and forth until they reach a branch of the road, trailing into the small path that eventually gives way to a rather large building. The children's home. 

They walk to the entrance, sometimes pause in their steps as the kids come to greet Woojin as always. By the rare chance, they would encounter Nana but it seems like she had gone out to the market awhile ago as Jihyo said it, wiggling her eyebrows when she spots their fingers tangled in each others causing Woojin to chuckle and the other to squawk in embarrassment. 

Chan guesses that it's a goodbye for now, but he wraps his arms around Woojin for a hug and holds onto it tightly like it's their last day meeting each other. Eyes boring into each other's, they'd part with a kiss, hands still together and eyes speaking words that held promises. The meeting of lips will always be clumsy, a little too nervous and a little too excited. There are no booming fireworks nor was there electricity running up their spines. It's just warmth and tenderness, just Chan and Woojin. 

They wouldn't change this certain loop in their lives, it's a routine they look forward to every day.

It's their routine.

**Author's Note:**

> im open to constructive criticism about my writing so if u have any, please feel welcomed to comment about it. lots of love, neru (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡!


End file.
